


Sonríeme

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentados la misma mesa del Maji Burguer, Kuroko ha fingido muchas veces que no le estaba escuchando solo por hacerle rabiar, pero esta vez le cuesta mantener la atención en las historias de los progresos del Kaijou. Se ha quedado perdido en la sonrisa de Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonríeme

Kise ha tenido un buen día. A Kuroko no le hace falta que abra la boca para empezar a contarle lo que le ha sucedido para saberlo. Puede leerlo de corrido en la sonrisa que adorna su cara.  
Solo es una muestra más de lo diferentes que son los dos. A él siempre le ha costado expresarse mientras que Kise no podría mentir ni ocultar nada aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Es de esas personas a las que les delata hasta el brillo de los ojos cuando intenta contar algo que le ha hecho especial ilusión. Para Kuroko, al que le encanta observar y estudiar el comportamiento de los demás, Kise es uno de sus objetos de estudio favoritos. Y es que aunque sea un libro abierto no deja de ser fascinante: el modo en que su voz es al menos dos tonos más aguda cuando lo que le ha pasado es algo bueno, la forma en que le tiemblan los labios cuando quiere ocultarle algo (que luego le acabará contando de todas maneras), su manera de echar el cuerpo hacia adelante para relatar una cosa interesante, o cómo juega con las manos cuando está nervioso. Detalles pequeños que conoce a la perfección y que está empezando a darse cuenta de que echa de menos no ver más a menudo.

Sentados la misma mesa del Maji Burguer Kuroko ha fingido muchas veces que no le estaba escuchando solo por hacerle rabiar, pero esta vez la verdad es que le cuesta mantener la atención en las historias de los progresos del Kaijou. Se ha quedado perdido en la sonrisa de Kise, comparándola mentalmente con las sonrisas que le dedicaba a él cuando jugaban juntos en el Teikou. Le es difícil saber cuáles son más brillantes.

  
— Kurokocchi, no me estás escuchando. ¿En qué estás pensando? — Kise se da cuenta de que no le está haciendo ni caso.

  
— En nada.

  
Las caras de enfado de Kise son las mejores y esas también las conoce a la perfección. No en vano es especialista en sacárselas.

  
— Bah, dímelo. Nunca me cuentas nada, Kurokocchi. Parece que no me tuvieses confianza.

  
Eso es cierto a medias. A Kise le confiaría la vida. Sabe que no podría estar en otras manos que la valorasen más. Pero esto no se lo puede decir a él. Como tampoco puede decirle que últimamente, cuando le ve hablar tan alegre y sonreír de esa manera nota algo dentro del pecho, una especie de opresión que crece cada vez que están juntos y que duele un poco.

  
— Estaba pensando en que cuando terminemos el instituto y vayamos a la universidad...

  
No se lo puede decir, porque aún no sabe ponerle nombre a lo que siente.

  
— ...me gustaría volver a jugar contigo en el mismo equipo, Kise-kun.

  
O quizás no quiere ponerle nombre.

  
Ese arrebato de sinceridad que no tenía previsto (no hay nada peor que darle alas al ego de Kise) consigue dejarle sin palabras por una vez. Está mudo mirándolo y Kuroko teme haber metido la pata. Pero entonces sonríe de nuevo y esa sonrisa deja en ridículo a la que tenía antes mientras estaban hablando. Es una de las sonrisas más resplandecientes y felices que Kuroko le haya visto jamás.  
Kise está feliz. _Feliz porque yo le dicho que quiero volver a jugar con él._ Lo que hay en su pecho crece tanto que amenaza con romperle las costillas.

  
— ¿Lo dices en serio, Kurokocchi?

  
Siente que se va a quemar si sigue mirando esa cara brillante como el sol, así que baja la vista a la punta de sus zapatos y es como si el mundo se oscureciese.

  
— Pero solo un partido. Eres una persona demasiado problemática como para aguantarte en un mismo equipo demasiado tiempo, Kise-kun.

  
Al fin y al cabo, no se lo va a poner tan fácil.

  
— ¿Qué? Jo, eres muy cruel, Kurokocchi.

  
Frunce los labios en la misma mueca característica suya de cuando se enfada y a Kuroko se le ocurre por un momento que le encantaría borrársela a besos. Apretarle esas mejillas hinchadas con las dos manos, desfruncirle los labios con los suyos y abrirle la boca con la lengua.  
 _¿Y que cara pondrías entonces, si yo te besase? ¿Me sonreirías igual que ahora?_

  
Pero no es momento de dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos. Ahora no. No cuando les queda otro año de instituto y aún tienen que enfrentarse dentro de la cancha. Aún son rivales.  
No le duele que ahora estén en equipos distintos. El Seirin es perfecto para Kuroko y el Kaijou es perfecto para Kise, y Kuroko no desearía que fuese de otra manera.  
Al final, tenían que alejarse para volverse a encontrar.

— Si me invitas a otro batido quizás me piense que sean dos partidos, Kise-kun.

Así que de momento Kuroko se contenta con la cara de fastidio y las protestas de Kise. Ya tendrá tiempo, en un futuro no muy lejano, de conseguir sacarle la sonrisa más brillante de todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre que escribo o intento escribir sobre estos dos me sale una historia sobre Kise enamorado como un tonto de Kuroko, así que por una vez pensé en hacerlo al revés. Lo que no me imaginé es que me fuese a quedar tan ñoño. Muchas gracias por leer de todas maneras.


End file.
